When Lightning Strikes Twice
by Nightingale101
Summary: Dean and Cass Are married. But what happens when things take an unexpected turn. WARNINGS for Slash, lemon, MPreg, and SamXOC. Kinda AUish. I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well... this is my new story. It's a Cass/Dean double Mpreg story. I think I'll tell you how this came about. Me and my best friend, Tayla(Flossy2095), were texting back and forth for about 5 hours. And I was explaining what Mpreg was. She got it pretty quickly and I decided I was going to write a supernatural one with Dean and Cass. Then we started fighting about who would carry the baby, Cass or Dean. The Tay came up with the idea to have twins. One carried by Dean, One carried by Cass. She is brilliant! So this is collaboration between me and her.**

**Also this frist chapter is a Lemon. The 1****st**** one I have ever written so go easy on me.**

When Lightning Strikes Twice

**Chapter 1.**

Dean was sitting at the small table in their latest motel room and was tapping his fingers on it nervously.

'I'm sure he's fine, Dean.' Said Sam from his position opposite Dean, 'Cass is a big boy, he can handle himself'

'I know, but...' began Dean, still taping at the table.

'You're worried about your husband' Sam said as he continued to tap at the keys of his laptop. 'It's cute' he added with a smile. Dean kicked him under the table.

Moments later the two boys heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings, that announced the Angel (and Deans Husband), Castiel.

Dean and Cass had been married for six months and they knew each for about a year before hand.

Dean had never liked guys before Cass; his life had been hunting, picking up random girls in bars, and having meaningless sex.

But with Cass it was different, nothing was meaningless. From the moment Cass had pulled Dean from hell, they had bad been connected somehow, dean just couldn't explain it.

As soon as Cass had appeared in the room dean had stopped tapping, he didn't want to seem worried.

'You took your sweet ass time' Dean said, Sam just rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.

'O.k. so I'm going to leave you two alone' began Sam, 'If you need me I'll be a Phoebes'

Sam grabbed his laptop and headed for the door, but he paused with his hand on the door handle and looked back at his brother and Brother-in-law. 'And don't break the bed this time; we don't have the money to pay for it.' Sam walked out the door and off to his girlfriends, Phoebe Hartnett's, Place, leaving Cass and Dean Alone in the room.

Dean stood up and walked over to his Angle who was standing by the window.

'You OK? It took you awhile.' Dean asked his husband.

Cass had been looking into a series of strange deaths in Texas. He had suspected it might have been a rouge Angel.

'I'm fine Dean; the Angel has been, taken care of.' Cass' eyes were staring out the filthy motel window

Dean sighed and placed his hand on Cass' shoulder. Dean knew it couldn't have been easy for him to kill his fellow angel, it never was.

Dean moved his hand from Cass' Shoulder to his check and just stared into his husbands. Beautiful, blue eyes, before placing a tender kiss on the Angles lips.

Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean's hips and pulled him in close, closing the space between them. Dean took his hand from Cass' check so he could wrap both his hands around his Angels neck.

The kiss was passionate and hot: as it had always been between them.

Cass' leg was in between the hunters legs and as Cass shifter his position it rubbed agents Dean's Growing erection, causing him to moan into the Angels mouth. Cass retuned the moan.

Dean broke the kiss once he needed air and ran his fingers though his Angels hair. 'I love you' he said as he looked into Castiels eyes.

'I love you also, Dean' replied Cass as he lead dean over toward the bed.

Dean fell down on the bed and Cass climbed on top of him. He placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips, before sitting up and removing His trench coat, suit jacket, tie and shirt. While Cass was undressing, dean pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and the pair locked lips again. The kiss was different, more hungry, more needy, Dean needy to be inside Cass or have Cass inside him.

The kiss was broken as Cass purred in Dean's ear 'I want you.'

Dean Moaned out as Cass laid kisses from his neck to his waist and back up again.

Cass' hand moved to undo dean's pants, his other was placed on the bed to steady himself, All the while keeping his mouth on deans.

After a few moments of Cass trying to free dean from the restraints of his jeans, he gave up and just used his "angle mojo" to remove them. Dean was now lying naked under his husband.

Dean shuttered as the cold air hit his war flesh. Dean shifted his legs and realised Cass was still wearing his pants. 'Dude' kiss, 'Not' Kiss, 'Fair' Kiss 'De-' kiss 'Pants' kiss, 'Now'

Cass stoped kissing dean and locked eyes with him. A checky smile slipped on to the angels face, and a moment later, Cass' black pants were gone.

Cass bucked his hips causing his erection to rub up with Deans, resulting in both men moaning out in pleasure. Cass repeated this several more times.

Dean could feel a warmth building in his abdomen and knew if Cass didn't stop he was going to come undone in a matter of minutes.

'Babe, ahhhhh God! Get-get on with it, Uh' Dean managed to get out between moans.

Cass bucked his hips a few more times before he stopped. He placed a soft kiss on dean's lips before he leant over and grabbed the lube out of the draw.

Cass squirted the lube onto the fingers of his left hand. 'Dean...' but Cass didn't need to finish, Dean had spread his legs as wide as he could. Cass let out a low moan at the sight of his husband laid out before him.

The Angel pushed his finger into Dean Ass and began to move it around.

Dean healed his breath and clenched his fists in the sheets at the feeling of Cass's finger inside him. Cass added a second finger and Dean's breath became fast and rugged.

'Castiel, Ahh, I - I - I - I' Dean tried to say but as he spoke Cass' fingers Hit his sweet spot and the words got stuck in his throat.

'You what, Dean?' Cass' purred from his position between deans legs.

'I, Want, you, In-sahhh-side, me' Dean said between pants.

Cass removed his fingers and Dean whimpered at the loss. Cass put so lube on his hand and took hold of his throbbing member to slick it.

Cass placed a hungry kiss on Dean's lips and slowly pushed himself into Dean. Both men let out low moans as Cass pushed all the way into Dean and stayed there allowing dean to adjust himself.

'Move' Dean grunted after a few moments.

Cass began to move. Almost pulling out of dean before pushing back into him. At first the rhythm was slow; Dean bucked his hips to met Cass' thrusts. But as the pair reached their peeks the pace grew faster.

Cass hit Deans Sweet spot time after time as dean moaned and gowned under him. And soon dean released his load over his stomach.

Feeling Dean tighten around him sent Castiel over the edge and he let go inside of dean filling him up, before collapsing on top of his panting husband.

After a few moments Cass pulled out of Dean and sat on his knees at the end of the bed. He watched Dean as his husband's chest rows up and down.

'Dean.' Cass spoke for his position from at around Dean's ankles. Dean opened his eyes, looked at Cass and sighed.

'Switch?' he asked

'Switch' replied Cass

Sam stoped outside the motel room and listen for a moment. It was just after midnight, four hours since he left the love birds alone and went to Phoebes.

Once he had decided it was safe to enter, he walked through the door and sat his laptop on the table. He then looked toward his brother's bed.

Dean was lying on his back with his arm around his angels shoulder. Cass' head was resting on Dean's chest and his arm lying across his husband's stomach. Sam was grateful for the blanket covering them from the waist down.

Sam knew that Cass wasn't asleep he was pretending, angles don't sleep. Cass just loved to be near dean while he slept.

Sam Smiled at that, it was cute.

**A/N: Also I should say that Phoebe Hartnett is Tayla's OC. She loves Sam.**

**But Review, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is chapter 2! Thank you for all the Faves and Alerts! It makes me more confident in writing! Enjoy!**

When Lightning Strikes Twice

**Chapter 2.**

Four weeks pasted by without any major incidents, the boys finished the hunt they were on, Sam got shot in the leg but Cass was able to heal him, so that turned out ok. They were just about ready to leave, but that's when Dean got sick.

Dean was currently emptying the contents of his stomach into the bathroom sink. Cass was standing by the bathroom door with a worried look on his face. Sam was in the kitchen leaning ageist the counter, his girlfriend, Phoebe, was sitting at the table.

'Maybe he has food poisoning?' she suggested as her grey eyes looked toward Sam hopefully. Sam sighed, walked over and sat in the seat opposite her.

'Dean never gets this sick' he said. 'and its only in the morning, its weird'

St the bit of new info, phoebe frowned. Sam looked over to her, 'What?' he asked her quietly. 'It's nothing, its stupid.' She said.

An hour when by without any huge changes. Soon it was time for phoebe to go to her shift at the local hospital. Sam offered to drive her.

About ten minutes into the drive Sam pulled over and turned off the engine. Phoebe looked at him confused.

'OK Phoebs spill it' Sam said seriously. 'Spill what?' asked phoebe.

'You know what' began Sam, 'The thing you've been keeping to yourself for the past hour. You know what's wrong with Dean! So spill it!'

Phoebe was looking at her hands when she spoke. 'He's been sick for a week and a half, but only in the mornings.' She began, not looking at Sam. 'he's been eating allot, I mean more then usually' Sam looked at her, and said 'Yeah. So?'

'If I didn't know any better, I would say Deans, um,' phoebe continued 'pregnant'

Sam just stared at her. 'Phoebe, in case you haven't noticed deans a..'

'Human male!' phoebe interrupted as she locked eyes with Sam. 'And Cass is an Angel! We hardly know anything about angles! Haven't you noticed Cass acting weird? He's jumpy all the time, has been for the past three weeks!'

Sam just gaped at her. She couldn't be right. Sam was never going to have a niece or nephew. Dean was gay. Not that he would have kids anyway.

It took an hour and a half of arguing back and forth one call to the hospital to say phoebe couldn't make it, and a trip to the store, before the pair drove back to the motel room to tell Dean.

'Pregnant? Me? What have you two been smoking?' Well, Dean reacted better than they expected.

Phoebe was explaining the things she learnt from being a Midwife, and Sam was watching his brother go paler and paler as more and more symptoms matched his.

Cass was sitting at the table. Dean turned to him his face almost as white as a sheet. 'Cass, it's not possible. Is it?'

Cass looked up his face almost as white as Deans. 'I don't know if male humans can get, umm, pregnant form Angles. But I know that Male angels can,' He took a deep breath, 'because I am.'

Dean looked at his husband with shock and what little colour was left in his face drained away. Not that a baby was a bad thing, it was the fact that dean might be pregnant as well. That meant two babies. Dean didn't know if he could handle that.

'Sammy, Phoebe could you give us a minute' Dean said, his eyes never leavening Cass.

Sam grabbed phoebes hand and the pair went to wait outside to let the married couple talk.

Dean continued to stare at Cass. 'Dean' Cass said, 'You're making me unconfutable.'

Dean sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

'Dean...?' Cass began but Dean cut him off. 'Pregnant! What the hell! You're a dude! And I might be pregnant too. That's so messed up.'

'Dean, you need to calm down. You may not be with child. I think you should take that test.' Cass said

Lying on the table was a pregnancy test that Phoebe had brought.

Dean took a deep breath, grabbed the test of the tables and walked into the bathroom.

By the time Dean walked out of the bathroom, Phoebe and Sam had returned and were talking to Cass. The three of the stoped talking the moment he walked out.

'Well?' asked Sam as his brother sat down next to his husband.

'I'm knocked up.' Said dean, as he wrapped his hand around Cass'.

'So' Phoebe began 'you're both pregnant... Does that make them twins?'

Dean just looked at her and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY Chapter 3! This took a little longer then it should have, but I was being lazy in typing it up. And I don't like this chapter that much**

When Lightning Strikes Twice

Chapter: 3

Surprisingly Dean adapted pretty well to being pregnant. And so did Cass. It had been three months since Dean had found out that both he and his husband were expecting twins (dean didn't know if the term was accurate, as he was carrying one and Cass was carrying), Dean was having the best time of his life. He got too eat what he wanted all the time and lay around all day, what's not to like!

Both dean and Cass were showing now, and Sam had suggested that they stay at phoebes house until the babies were born, and since phoebe had been a mid-wife it was perfect!

Cass was currently taking a nap in the room he shared with Dean. That was one thing they didn't count on, Cass powers were down. The angel said it was because the baby was draining his powers and once the baby was born, his powers should return.

Dean was currently laying on the couch, eating chips and watching season 2 of _DR. Sexy MD _(Phoebe owned the box sets)

But dean wasn't really paying attention. He began to wonder what life would be like after the twins arrived. It's not really the best time in the world to have kids; the freakin' world is most likely coming to an end. Lucifer was on the loose and here was Dean and Cass, having babies. What kind of life would the twins have?

Dean also began wondering what kind of father he would be. Would he even live long enough for his kids to remember him? The whole world's futter was uncertain, Deans even more so.

He wondered what his and Cass' kids would be like. If they would be Boys, Girls, one boy one, one girl. Dean didn't care; he was going to love them no matter what, till the day he died.

Dean smiled at that revelation just as phoebe walked in the room.

'What are you smiling at?' she asked as she sat in the chair next to the couch.

'Just stuff' Dean said 'Did Sammy go out?'

'Yeah, he when to buy so grocery and some other stuff. Between Sam, you and Castiel, you guys are eating me out of house and home.' Phoebe said 'so how are you feeling, morning sickness gone?'

'Yeah I haven't puked in about three weeks. I feel fine.' Dean replied. 'Is Cass still asleep?'

'I think so' said Phoebe.

'He sleeps a lot. The baby's draining his power' Dean said with a worried look that made Phoebe smile.

'Relax Dean' Phoebe said still smiling. 'Cass is fine. There are no signs that anything is wrong with him, or the baby.'

'You don't know that for sure' Dean began 'these aren't exactly normal pregnancies'

'Well they are normal, expert for the part that you and Cass and guys,' Phoebe said. 'Dean go and get some sleep, you look tried. A rest would do you and your baby some good.'

Dean sighed and pushed himself of the couch and headed toward the room where his husband was sleeping.

When Dean opened the door, Cass was fast asleep, laying on his side and facing the door. Dean smiled, walked around the bed and crawled into it next to Cass.

Dean Cuddled up to his husband and put his hand around Cass' ever expanding baby bump. Deans face broke out into a wide smile when he felt the baby kick.

He was still smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

Sam walked into the lounge room at around ten, and saw his girl friend half asleep in the chair.

Sam Smiled and walked over to her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips to wake her up.

She smiled when she opened her eyes. 'Hey... I didn't hear you come in' said Phoebe. 'What time is it?'

'It's a little after ten. Sorry it took me so long, but it took me a while to find some cloths that would fit Cass and Dean' Said Sam.

'What, couldn't find any in the maternity section?' Phoebe laughed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

'Yeah. I don't think Dean would like to wear a flowery pink top for the next five months' Sam said laughing. 'So I when to the plus size guys section'

'Cass and Dean are both fast asleep' Phoebe said, then kissed Sam on the lips and smiled.

Sam smiled back. 'Yeah? Well...' Sam said. 'I have an idea for what we could do' Sam grabbed Phoebes hand and led her to their room.

**A/N: I have issues with touching. Have you noticed? There's hardly any touching in this story (and if there is it's only hugs and kisses) because in real life I have a major problem with people touching me. I can't stand it and I don't know why...**

**Anyway Chapter 4 should be up in about a week (With more Cass because I've been ignoring him), because I have school stuff to do (this is my last week, then a 2 week break!), Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: ok so 1**__**st**__**! I am so sorry this took me so long!its been written for a while I just hadn't typed it up. And I just finished a 2 week break form school, and I could of done more, but my days kinda go like this when im not a school: Sleep till 11am, watch TV, go on YouTube/Facebook/twitter/Fanfiction, watch more TV, text my friends, go on YouTube/Facebook/twitter/Fanfiction, watch Supernatural, go to sleep between 1-2 am. I am really lazy.**_

_**So I said I didn't like the last chapter much. Well I don't like this one even more! No matter what I do to it, I just don't like it!**_

_**Anyway this chapter has more Cass in it! Cause I seem to be focusing on Dean (Which wasn't my intention). So enjoy!**_

When Lightning Strikes Twice

Chapter 4

Cass woke up suddenly to the baby playing football with his kidney, like it had been doing for the past two and a half months.

The angle rolled onto his back and placed his hands on his round stomach. When the baby kicked his kidney once more, he flinched.

Cass glanced over at Dean, thankfully he hadn't woken him. Dean was fast asleep and snoring his head off. The shirt he was wearing had rolled up to revile deans big baby bump. Cass took one hand from his stomach and placed it on deans.

Cass smiled as the baby kicked at Dean from the inside. Dean remained fast asleep. It seemed as though the twins were in a hurry to be born.

The angel smiled once more at the fact that he could not wait to meet his children. He had been alive for thousands of years and never even thought of have children, he didn't even know if it was possible. But now, the angel couldn't think of anything he would trade for this moment.

Den let out a sleepy sigh and his eyes fluttered open. He was greeted by husband smiling at him, and the angels hand on the hunters' stomach.

'Watching me sleep again sweet heart?' Dean Said sleepily, 'Thought you didn't do that kinky shit anymore'

"I don't Dean' Castiel said, still smiling at his pregnant husband. 'I have only been Awake for exactly three minutes'

'Almost two years we've been married,' dean said, 'and you still talk like a freaking angel'

Cass looked at Dean with those amazingly blue eyes. 'I'm sorry, Dean'

'Don't be sorry,' Dean said with a smile as he snuggled into Cass' side. 'It's still pretty hot'

The couple laid in silence for a little while. Cass still looking at the ceiling, and Dean settled into his side.

'Cass, we should think of some names.' Dean said after a good twenty minutes in silence. 'Cause there's only like two and a half months left to go'

'How can we choose names, Dean?' Cass began, 'we do not know if they are male or female'

Dean sighed. 'We pick some names for boys and girls. And middle names too.'

Cass was silent for a few moments before saying 'Cassie Deena'

Dean laughed. 'If ones a girl, you want to name her after her Fathers?'

'Yes Dean' Cass said. 'I believe it would be a suitable name for one of our children'

'I like Mary, after my mother. I think Mary Samantha would be nice.' Dean said 'And Joe, Joe we could use for a boys or girls name'

'Of cause Dean, I like those names too. I am fond of the name Seth as well.' Cass said.

Dean looked up at him. 'Seth? as in Seth Sexy? The Son of Doctor Sexy?'

'Yes.' Said Cass. 'Do you not like it?'

'No, I like it' said Dean. 'Just didn't think you liked that show.'

'I like what you like, Dean.' Said Cass with a sweet smile.

'That cute, Cass.' Said Dean. 'But we are in a major chick flick moment here'

Cass kissed the top of Deans head, 'Go back to sleep Dean.'

Dean Smiled and rested his head on Cass' chest. 'Love you, Cass' he said as he drifted off to sleep.

'Love you too Dean'

_**A/N: So im thinking thers going to be 7 chapters, 3 more after this one. Also I will probluy write a sequl to it, most likly when the twins are 10ish. Me and Tay have got the whole future of Dean/Cass and Sam&Phoebe worked out, so how mean would it be if I didn't let you guys know what we have planed? **_

_**Next Chapter soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Lightning Strikes Twice

_**A/N: so first off, HEY! I'm not dead! And second, I am so sorry! It's been like two months! And I have no reason why this shouldn't have been up ages ago. It was finished when I wrote the last chapter, just not typed up, and I was being lazy. But I am determent to finish this! So just hang in there! Okay?**_

Chapter 5

'Sammy, it says to 'Connect part B with part A, then, connect part BA to part DH'' Dean said as he read the instructions to Sam for the fifth time.

'Yeah, yeah, Dean.' Said Sam as he struggled to put the crib together. 'You know if you weren't about to drop that kid, you would be doing this not me.'

Dean rubbed his hand over his very pregnant belly.

In the last few weeks Sam and Phoebe had been buying all the things that the babies would need. Mostly all the stuff they had brought were neutral colours (Yellow, white, green, orange) because they didn't know what sex the babies would be. But Phoebe had insisted that they buy some pink and purple things just encase one or both of the twins was a girl. Sam then insisted they buy blue thing encase they were boys. So they ended up with way more stuff then they needed.

'So how does the whole 'giving birth' thing work?' Sam asked, the question had been playing on his mind for a few months now.

Dean blush bright red. That was the first question out of his mouth when he was alone with Cass after he took the pregnancy test. The answer nearly made him pass out.

'I know Phoebe knows' Sam continued, 'Cass told her. So tell me.'

'Yeah... No.' Said Dean and he walked out the door toward the kitchen.

There was no way dean was ever going to tell Sam. Has had esplanade everything in lots of detail. But to but it simple, Dean would have the parts he needed, when he needed them. The major changes happened about a month ago. At first dean had freaked out, but he was fine now, as long as the kid was alright.

Dean was starting to get a little edgy. It was the 17th of august, and phoebe said the babies would be born between the 10th and the 24th. Dean was looking forward to having the baby (his back was killing him). But at the same time he was terrified of giving birth. He kept on having flash backs to the many sex ed classes he has had been in (at every new school it seemed to be the first class he was in). Watching the tapes of women giving birth, the look of pain on their faces, the screams. That's how women handled it and there bodies were built for it. Dean could only wonder how he was going to Handel it.

When Dean reached the kitchen, Phoebe was sitting at the table, tapping a pen on it, and looking like she was thinking really hard about something.

'Hey Pheebs,' said Dean, 'Whatcha thinking about?'

Phoebe jumped a little when dean spoke, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come in.

'Just stuff, nothing important' she said a little too quickly. Dean knew he was lying, but he diced to let it slide.

Dean took a glass form the cubed and filled it with water. Phoebe was scribbling on a piece of paper and thinking a billon things at once. She looked up when she heard the sound of a glass smashing.

Dean was leaning over the sink; his hand griped so hard onto the edge that his knuckles were white. Phoebe could hear him taking Deeps breaths.

'Dean?' Said Phoebe. 'Are you OK?' she got up and walked over to him.

'No. Not really. I think,' Said Dean, still breathing heavily. 'I Think I'm in Labour'

_**A/N: Also in the last two months I've been reading a new book Set (I have to do something till October!). Its call "The Mortal Instruments" and I highly recommend you read it if you haven't (it's got vampires and werewolves and daemons and is nothing like twilight.) So that's another reason why I haven't updated in a while.**_


End file.
